


Biting in Unexpected Places

by theskyshouldbeviolet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, M/M, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyshouldbeviolet/pseuds/theskyshouldbeviolet
Summary: After a long night, Gabriel wakes up to the usual chronic pain caused by his... condition. Luckily his boyfriend is here to eat him out. I mean, help him out. And get some help in return. Wink.





	Biting in Unexpected Places

**Author's Note:**

> Note that terminology like vagina/pussy is used to refer to Gabe's genitalia. Also, Akande likes it up the ass. So if that makes you uncomfortable, this isn't the fic for you.
> 
> Beta's by the lovely NutheadGee!

Akande smiles reassuringly as he runs soothing circles into Gabriel's hips, lips lazily sliding across the shifting skin of his collarbone. Gabriel sighs, opens one eye, then another and another and another as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend against his chest. The blue lighting from the bathroom casts an otherworldly glow across Akande's cheekbones, turns him into alien royalty. Gabriel blinks, his field of view ever-changing, and huffs.

"Good morning, dear," Akande says, pressing a smooch to the right side of his neck. Gabriel can feel the ache of a hickey - makes him feel like a stupid teenager again - even though he knows his skin shifts too much for any bruise to stay.

"Mornin'..." he replies, rolling onto his side so that Akande is the big spoon.

"Beautiful," the larger man breathes against his shoulder, dotting each scar (always changing, always moving, always more for him to see) with another tender kiss.

Gabriel sighs, basking in the attention even though his body protests against too much movement. "Early."

"No." Akande states, caressing Gabriel's back for a few more moments before he gets up, bed creaking. Gabriel misses his warmth immediately.

"I will be back. Would you like breakfast today?"

"Nmh" is all he offers, voice quickly weakening. He is, by no means, a morning person, but sometimes breakfast helps him up and sometimes it makes him feel worse. Today is going to be one of the latter, he can tell. His fingers and toes are already going up in smoke as his cells complain for an end to the constant regeneration.

At least missing a meal won't kill him. It's more of a luxury than anything, a simple reminder that he is, in some ways, still human. Can still taste, smell, enjoy the heaven that is buttermilk waffles.

Unfortunately, his stomach is currently rejecting the idea of food.

Akande understands, and Gabriel listens to his footsteps fade and the subsequent opening and closing of their bedroom door.

His footsteps are always lighter than Gabriel expects. A man of strength and intellect, his pace is almost...dainty. Too quiet for most to hear, and evenly placed. It makes sense when you know that Akande is a dancer, who enjoys spinning Gabriel in endless circles and then catching him in his arms. A _romantic_.

Gabe groans and rolls over, curling into himself as a cramp seizes his calves. First his stomach, now his legs. The chronic pain that came with his condition was something he wouldn't wish on anyone.

 _Breathe in. Then out._ He reminds himself, trying not to tense up too much and trigger another ache.

He forces himself to ignore his legs and pull Akande's pillow towards himself. Lukewarm from the other man's sleep, he holds it tightly and waits for Akande to come back.

They've tried anaesthetics, analgesics, hallucinogens, barbiturates, but nothing gets him through the day like Akande's massaging prowess.

The door unlocks. Gabe turns his head to face it, blearily watching as Akande balances a tray with his flesh hand. It has a bowl and a bottle and a glass.

"I have water for you, should you require it. I hope you don't mind if I eat on the bed."

He's done it before, but only when Gabe asked him not to leave his side.

"Here," Gabriel says, not moving from his fetal position on the bed. It took him time to be open about his pain in front of Akande, but he doesn't have any regrets. Especially not now when Akande sits next to him and briefly lays a hand across his cheek, eyes gentle and kind.

Sometimes Akande's love seems like too much to handle.

Akande places the glass of water on Gabriel's bedside table. He then scooches up against the headboard and starts eating his oatmeal, quickly and quietly. Gabe only notices that he's done when he's already halfway through his smoothie bottle.

"You're... health nut." Gabriel says hoarsely.

His boyfriend chuckles, setting down the bottle. "That's your first sentence of the day. I think you want something."

"Your hands," he says, and Akande cocks an eyebrow. He swats at Akande's bicep. "My legs hurt."

"That, I can do. Will you move the sheets?" He asks as he moves to the lower half of the bed, lightly touching the outline of Gabriel's legs under the sheets. Gabriel pushes the fabric aside, lying flat on his stomach and grunting as the cramps protest and his limbs flare up.

"Where on your legs, darling?"

"Calves. Behind knees. Fuck.”

"Shh, shh, I've got you. Relax." The hands are on him, smoothing over the ticklish skin behind his knees. Slowly kneading, just the right amount of pressure that Gabe swears Akande learned by magic. Down his legs, then back up. Massaging the sore flesh, even as it changes texture, Akande hums. Gabe knows this song, even if he cannot remember the lyrics.

"You're a fucking... angel," he whispers.

"I am," Akande confirms, chuckling slightly as his deft fingers dig into his thighs.

The pain feels like it's more bearable after Akande applies pressure on his calves, and Gabe silently thanks whatever god let him have such a wonderful lover.

Two fingers slide up his left thigh before reaching his ass, giving a slight squeeze before retreating to treat the affected area.

"You think you're sly, huh?" he accuses, voice light and less strained.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dearest Gabriel."

"You know perfectly well," Gabe rolls over, ending the massage session and sitting up. His calves feel better already, and he pulls the man responsible for his well-being up for a kiss.

Akande is ever so polite, keeps his mouth closed until Gabriel licks across his lips and practically begs for tongue. His hands - the heavenly massaging hands - come up to properly grip Gabriel's butt even as he smiles into their kiss, legs moving so that Gabe is straddling his thighs. Gabe can taste the strawberry-mango of his smoothie, can lose himself in the feeling of their tongues.

It's sweet. Maybe not as heavy as Gabriel wants, but he easily fixes that by sliding a hand behind Akande's head and forcing the taller man closer, deeper. Akande doesn't moan, he _mewls_ , and Gabriel grunts in response, tongue mapping the roof of Akande's mouth before he pulls away to suckle the bare jawline.

Akande hates his stubble, but Gabriel finds it sexy when he can feel the scratch against his skin, his lips, his inner thigh. He spends time kissing his way down to Akande's collarbone as the other man's hands move to his waist, thumbing circles into Gabe's back. A hard suck right where the muscles of his shoulder meet his collarbone and Akande moans quietly, pushes Gabe down onto the bed to kiss him again.

And again.

_And again._

"I thought you wanted my ass today," Gabe mutters between kisses, each one doing nothing to stop the growing desire in his gut.

"You should know better than to assume that by now. I want all of you," Akande replies, finally releasing his hold on Gabriel's bruising lip and bracketing both biceps around the other man's head. His eyes are alight with desire, with _want_.

Gabriel takes this chance to fondle Akande's butt. "Feel like taking it today?"

His reply is breathless. "Always. Anytime."

Gabe laughs. "I think you have a thing for tentacles. Not that I'm complaining but-"

"I want you to fuck my mouth with them."

_"Oh,"_

Akande leans down, presses a kiss against the mouth that manifested recently on Gabriel's breast, then latches onto a nipple. Gabriel can feel Akande's dick hardening against his thigh, can only shudder as his pussy clenches in arousal.

He nips, sucks, gently pulls at Gabe's nipple with his teeth as the man moans, right hand still on his head. Gabe's other hand is grabbing for the sheets, and he makes a positively desperate sound as Akande uses his fingers to squeeze the neglected peak.

"I could tease you all day, love," he says, switching nubs and lavishing in the soft groans.

"We don't have all day."

"No, you're right, we have until six tonight. And I plan on using every minute," he states as he lets up on Gabriel's chest, nipples swollen with the abuse.

Gabe is horny now, already wet with the thought of fucking Akande's mouth, his ass, hell, both at once. Akande's cock is still hard, even as the man makes no move to acknowledge it, and the soreness of his nipples only serves to strengthen his want.

"Akande." He pulls him up for another smooch and then Akande's mouth is on his abs, his happy trail, his public hair, and nosing at Gabriel's enlarged clit. He almost jumps at the sudden touch before Akande's hands - _damn deft hands_ \- are holding him open as Akande mouths at his labia.

"Fuck!" He gasps, thick legs automatically bending, ache forgotten, as Akande licks at his folds and carefully circles his tongue around his clit. He arches his back when Akande dives deeper, massaging with his tongue as his stubble rubs Gabriel's thighs. It's bliss, it's almost overwhelming and simultaneously not enough as Akande's fat, skilled tongue continues to push against him. He's lost in a galaxy of pleasure.

Another string of curses leave Gabe's mouth as Akande moves an arm to rub his clit. Gabriel is panting, hiw own arm thrown across his own face in an effort to hide it as Akande's thumb flexes against his most sensitive area.

Akande brings him to climax easily, sucking even through the aftershocks until Gabriel has to push him away.

He comes up for a kiss and Gabe relaxes into it, unbothered by his own slick, feeling good, feeling more than good, until he tastes blood.

He grabs Akande's cheeks. "Did you bite your tongue eating me out?"

"No, actually, it was your teeth-"

"I'm growing sharp teeth again? Fucking fi-"

"You have _teeth_ in your vagina."

Gabe makes a strangled noise of disbelief, and Akande simply looks amused.

"That wasn't there the last few times we fucked, was it?" He asks slowly. There's a lot of fucked up things with his body, especially concerning the various eyes and mouths (and twice, an ear) that have popped up over his skin, but teeth in his pussy?

"I think I would have remembered teeth on my cock."

"Well, fuck. You can't fuck me now."

"I wouldn't rule that option out entirely.”

Gabe stares at him. Takes a solid, long inhale and analyzes Akande's bemused, if slightly nervous, expression.

"I'm not having your dick up my teeth-vagina. I'm drawing the line there. Not happening, as much as I love your dick. We're not going to the hospital with a "oh yeah my boyfriend's genitals have sharp objects embedded in them and I just couldn't not fuck him" as an excuse-"

"We have perfectly good medical services here. I'm sure Moira would be able to fix me up in no time. It doesn't have to be my cock, by the way. I think it would be interesting to use toys with this... development."

Akande bites his lip. Gabe levels his glare.

"Babe, you're not the one who got turned into a smoke monster thanks to Miss Morals Are Stupid but I'm sure your faith in her is justified. But no, no dicks up my teeth pussy, thank you very much."

"Understood," Akande says, "although I hope this doesn't change your mind about fucking me."

Gabe snorts. "Pass up your ass? Never."

"Just checking," he presses a smooch to Gabriel's nose.

"Get off me, I need to be on top to do this," Gabe laughs, and Akande obeidiently turns over onto his back. Gabriel follows, hands running up and down the strong muscles of his lover, thighs on either side of his taut abs. He scooches backwards so that his ass feels the persistent bump of Akande's heavy cock, pre-come already slicking its tip.

"So eager."

"I've been waiting."

"Oh, poor Akande, waiting so diligently to get fucked by tentacles, what a tragedy." Gabe says as he rests his hands on the broad expanse of Akande's chest, ripped muscles bare and Akande's hands at his waist. He swallows thickly, his cock jumping a little at Gabriel's words.

"Please," he says, and Gabe places two fingers on his bottom lip. Akande takes them immediately, sucking as though his life depended on it, and Gabe can only marvel at the feeling.

"You're a kinky shit, you know that?" Gabe laughs, pulling away his fingers and focusing the smoke that normally wafted from his extremities into a more solid form. Conical, lengthy. Once it's solid enough, he offers the first slimy, smoky tentacle to Akande's mouth, and it is swallowed whole.

Akande grunts around it, cheeks full, yet he tries to hollow them all the same and treat Gabe's tentacle like an actual dick. The beauty of it is that, although dull, Gabe can definitely  _feel_ Akande sucking on the gray form.

Not forgetting about Akande's pleasure, Gabe reaches behind him with the other hand and jerks him off, softly, leisurely. With every upstroke Akande tries to take more, until the tentacle is at the back of his throat.

"Another?" Gabe asks. Akande taps two fingers on the bed.

Gabe conjures up two more tentacles, not nearly as thick as the first, but still big, and wiggles them in next to the first. Akande's mouth stretches obscenely, tiny noises pouring out of him as the appendages thrust slowly. The sight is incredible, makes Gabriel feel ready for another round when Akande looks up at him with watery eyes full of love. He strokes faster, even as Akande's hips buck against every stroke and his throat tightens around the tentacles.

"Want one up your ass?" Gabe asks, cruelly stopping the handjob and Akande keens, slams a fist against the sheets, and Gabriel smiles, withdrawing the appendages. There's drool on his chin - _adorably_ disgusting.

The one he slides into Akande's ass is tiny, slippery, and wiggles its way up with ease. Gabe can feel Akande willing himself to relax, and shushes his grunts as the tentacle inside increases side.

"I've got you, babe, got you, just relax, it's too slippery for lube, but I'm gonna make it as big as you like," Gabriel whispers, reassuring the man below him.

"Please," Akande moans at the sensation, cock dribbling pre-come. The three tentacles from earlier tap his chin, and Akande opens his mouth willingly, pliantly for them as the tentacle up his ass starts rocking back and forth, sliminess preventing any pain but size ensuring plenty of stretch.

Methodically he widens the shape inside his ass, slightly bigger, slightly faster, until the pleasure has Akande almost whimpering as the appendage drags across his prostate.

"Good, good, you're doing so well babe, Akande, so well." Gabe says, over and over as a tear spills from Akande's eyes. The strokes increase in speed, thrusting in and out of that warm tightness on both ends, the man nearly choking on the ones in his mouth as Gabe watches carefully, reverently. Akande's hips shake, searching for better angles even as the tentacle hits his prostate on nearly every stroke. It's glorious. He's gorgeous. His heartbeat thunders in Gabriel's mind as he feels every inch of Akande that the tentacles touch. It's almost enough, almost enough, and then Gabriel runs his hands along Akande's cock with just the right amount of pull and he _screams_.

Quickly, Gabe withdraws the tentacles in Akande's mouth but continues to thrust into his ass and stroke his dick, heightening the orgasm and milking every last bit of semen. Akande's body shakes. It's so much, too much, and he is gasping even as Gabe withdraws and gently kisses his forehead.

"You're amazing, babe," Gabe says, getting off of the bed to find wipes. The tentacles have dispersed, disappearing once he stopped focusing on them.

Akande says something, but he doesn't hear it from the bathroom.

"What?" He asks, grimacing as he wipes down the dampness below.

"Thank you." It comes out like a sigh.

Gabe smiles. "You're welcome," he says as he gently wipes Akande's body.

"I love you."

Gabe knows it's sincere, but it still catches him by surprise.

"Asshole. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a trans guy so let me know if I wrote anything offensive! And let me know what couple or situation I should write next


End file.
